Music of the Phantom
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: A song can give many meanings. Songs of the heart aren't any different. Be it declaration of love or song for closure. Let's watch as our favorite Halfa uses both for the women (ghost and mortal) of his world. All are series of one-shots or short stories. I DO NOT own any songs or characters used in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Search for Closure: Sam

Chapter 1: Search for Closure: Sam

Today was the worst day of Danny's half-life. Originally, it was any other day. From the moment he got to school, he suffered his normal torment of school and hazing from the A-Listers. On top of the usual ghost invader, mainly the Box Ghost or Skulker. And getting detention all before his lunch period. All in all, pretty much normal for him.

Now where it goes bad, is, he just found out his "girlfriend," or now "ex-girlfriend," was cheating on him with his prime instigator. Casper High's own quarterback superstar, Dash Baxter. Oh yes, now that's a surprise, that Samantha Manson, the girl who speaks her mind, was kissing the blonde jerk, ever so "lovingly" in the middle of the school cafeteria.

When Dash and Sam finally broke apart to catch a breath, and Dash spoke rather loudly and obnoxiously, "Babe, I don't what you've ever saw in those losers Fenturd and Foley."  
"I don't know what I was thinking either." Sam easily replied back

Danny sighed in pure aggravation and just put on a pair of Fenton Phones and turned on some music at random. Hoping it would drown out the world around him.

Tucker looked at his best friend in despair and then shifted his look to hatred to his other and former 'friend'. He didn't know what to say or do to cheer Danny up. He was going to try and say something until a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth, who either didn't realize or just didn't care. And at that moment Ember, Kitty and Spectra all appeared ready to cause some trouble, frightening and paralyzing all of the student and staff.

All except for Danny, who just started the next song on his MP3 player and decided to sing, oblivious to the world of his peers and the three ghost girls. Catching their attention to the boy.

**(Play Lovesick Fool by The Cab.)**

_Who are you?  
__You're looking like a stranger  
__You were once my love and my savior  
__Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
__On my pillow_

He slowly got up from his seat with his head still down. Emitting a vast amount of despair and self-pity. To Ember and Spectra's great pleasure.

_And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
__Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
__I can't believe this rose has lost its red  
__And its petals_

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
__If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

He pulled out the earbuds and held them in his left hand. Using his powers he burnt them to a crisp, ignoring the gasps of shock and bewilderment from many of the students and faculty. Music from his MP3 was still playing and at max volume. He turned to Sam with his Blue eyes, flashing green with pain.

_Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
_'_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
__And my bed is half empty not half full  
__I'd rather live with broken bones  
__Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

He looked towards Tucker, who was giving him a sympathetic smile and returned his own smile and head nod of appreciation. And began walking towards the three ghost girls. Two of whom looked ready to fight and the last looked ready cry.

_Like a lovesick fool  
__Like a lovesick fool  
__Like a lovesick fool_

Danny didn't care about them being there, he just walked towards a closed window, overlooking the school football field. And phased through to wander to the empty field. Ignoring the concerned cry of his sister.

_Where'd you go?  
__You said you'll never leave me  
__All alone, my heart is barely beating  
__Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone_

_I'm not the same  
__Now something went missing  
__There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
__Here, I'll stay until you come back home (Home)_

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
__If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

Many of the students rushed to the window that Danny phased through to get another look, including Tucker, Valerie, Sam and all of the A-listers. None of them noticing that the three ghost disappeared as well or that Jazz quickly ran out the cafeteria to follow Danny.

_Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
_'_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
__And my bed is half empty not half full  
__I'd rather live with broken bones  
__Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

_Am I a lovesick fool?  
__Or am I giving up?  
__Am I a lovesick fool?_

Danny tripped and stumbled to his hand and knees, but still continued to sing. Ember, Spectra and Kitty silently watched him. Tears running down Kitty's face, feeling sorry for the poor boy. Ember felt indifferent. But Spectra was loving the misery.

_Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
_'_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)_

With his strength, he promptly pushed himself back on to his feet.

_Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
_'_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
__And my bed is half empty not half full  
__I'd rather live with broken bones  
__Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool._

_Like a lovesick fool  
__Like a lovesick fool  
__Like a lovesick fool_

As the music ended, Danny slumped onto one of the bleachers, hanging his head in defeat. Tears started to fall. The pain in his heart started to get the best of him. He was done, broken by the one he loved, but apparently never had the love returned.

Jazz finally caught up to Danny and sat next to him to his right. And brought him into a comforting and gentle embrace.

"Oh, Danny… I'm sorry… If only I noticed your pain sooner." Jazz spoke softly and in a reassuring tone.

"It's not your fault…" Danny began softly, tears still falling. "I thought- I thought it was a passing phase or something in the relationship. But I guess I was wrong."

The Fenton siblings sat on the bleachers in quiet and somber bliss. Well whatever peace they had for a moment or two any ways. Because another blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. Both groaned. Ember, Spectra and Kitty turn visible. Danny and Jazz looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Easy there, we're not here to fight." Kitty spoke out quickly, hoping to stop any fight that might breakout.

"Well, she speaks to herself…" Ember drawled out, "Myself on the other hand…maybe."

"I was hoping to cause a scene and feed off the misery," Spectra spoke in a surprisingly calm tone, then gave Danny a sluttery look, "But then I felt the misery you were giving off."

Danny moved back a little, trying to get some distance away from the misery ghost. Jazz wanted to pull her Fenton Peeler™, and blast Spectra all the way to the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, knock it off!" Kitty quickly smacking Spectra, getting an indignant cry from said ghost. Ember looking quite amused and the two teen Fentons tensed.

"Sorry about that," Kitty apologized, "Anyways, instead of fighting today why don't we all go around town and hang out?"

"HUH!?" Danny, Jazz, Spectra and Ember exclaimed in unison and confused. They all looked at each other, than at the adrenaline loving biker-girl ghost.

"Hey come on, after what just happened, I think everyone need to relax." Kitty stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Plus if anything happens (Ember and Spectra's fault…probably) ("HEY!"), Danny, you and Jasmine can play law enforcer."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Danny questioned trying and failing to dismiss the recommend idea, not cause he doesn't want to hang with Kitty. But in fear from Ember, his secret crush, and Spectra's uncomfortable looks.

"No you don't." Kitty said deadpanned, and looked at Ember and Spectra, "And the two of you aren't getting out of this either."

"OH COME ON!" Ember cried out annoyed. 'All I wanted to do is come to the Human world and cause some trouble, not be forced to spend time with the dipstick. Even though he does looks cute, the way he is. In the kick puppy type of way.'

"Ok, whatevers." Ember said in an annoyed tone, secretly very glad to be with her crush.

"I am fine with that" Spectra agreed.

"Alright, someone has to make sure you don't corrupt my little brother." Jazz reluctantly agreed and let out a small sigh.

"Alright let's go!" Kitty squealed grabbing Danny by his left arm and flew toward the mall. Spectra quickly followed Kitty. Leaving both Jazz and Ember.

Ember huffed, she wanted to be with Danny, and got on her guitar like a surfer and looked at Jazz, "Hurry and get on. We don't want to be left in the dust do we?"

Jazz hastily got on the guitar and Ember flew, quickly catching up to the others and on their way for a free day

**Alright folks here we go. A new fic, after all this time. This series was based off an inspiration from reading 'Jaune of Music' by another author, LordHellPhoenix. Anyways…let me know what you think. Have any song suggestion? Send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of Love: Desiree

Chapter 2: Declaration of Love: Desiree

Danny laid on the ground in pain, cut and bruises clearly visible. Green ectoplasm with spots of red, was leaking out of sides of his body. His suit was burn and torn from his current battle with Vlad Plasmius.

The older halfa had made another attempt to get the young halfa to join him. But Danny, being himself, didn't agree.

Vlad couldn't handle the defiance and rejection for the last time, decided that it was time to stop holding back. While the young halfa was a powerhouse of raw potential, the elder had years to perfect and honed his techniques. Blasting at the boy every second he got. And not letting him have a moment's rest.

"Do you see now little badger, you can't defeat me. Every time we've battled in the past, I've held back. But now I'm not." Vlad gloated.

Danny groaned from the spot he was in, "I don't care you, fruit-loop. It doesn't matter if you're stronger than me. I will find a way to beat you, just like I always do."

About a few hundred feet away, Sam, Tucker and Jazz watched the scene with heavy hearts. They've never seen Danny get hurt this bad before. Not even in the whole fiasco with Pariah Dark or Dan.

"Little brother." Jazz quietly cried.

"C'mon dude, you got this, you always do." Tucker mumbled.

"Danny, I know you can win." Sam said, giving a silent prayer to Clockwork, hoping for the best.

"Is that what you think?" Vlad began laughing, "Really now, how about I bring the next part of my plan to destroy you. And what better way to do that, then using the one you love?"

Danny's eye narrowed and thought 'What does he mean by that? Jazz, Danielle, Tucker and Sam weren't captured and mom and dad are gone for the week. So who could he have-'

Danny gasped, realizing who Vlad meant. 'No, not Desiree'

"Oh you figured it out?" Vlad mocked, and began laughing again. "That's right little badger, I'm going to use Desiree, to destroy you."

Out of nowhere, in a pink puff of smoke, Desiree appeared. But this wasn't the Desiree, that Danny knew or loved. No, the Desiree in front of him, held no emotion and her eyes glowed red of hatred, not love that he was used to.

"Des…" Danny said softly, struggling off the ground, "Des, what did he do to you?"

Desiree didn't say anything she just sent out a ecto-ray at Danny. Danny barely dodged in pain, still not believing he was fighting his girlfriend like this.

"Try as you might Daniel, there's nothing you can say nor do that can bring your precious Desiree back from my control." Vlad gloated like he's won.

'What am I going to do? How can I win without hurting Desiree? How can I break her out of whatever control Vlad has her under?' Danny's thoughts were going a hundred mile an hour. He didn't noticed that Desiree sent another ecto-ray, blasting him backwards into a music store.

'What can I do?' Danny thought over and over, losing himself to despair. Until he heard a familiar tune. He knew this song. It was the song he wanted to sing to Desiree as a surprise for their anniversary, granted he knew that she didn't care much for the genre of the song, but tolerated it for him.

He quick went to hooking up all the stereo systems together to one connected device, being a tricked out pda from Tucker. Once Danny finished up, he zoomed out and straight towards unexpecting Plasmius, and punched with all his might, and sending him out flying all away across the state. And with a black eye and a broken nose to boot. Not like Vlad didn't deserve it.

He turned to Desiree, who was ready to send out another ecto-ray. Moving quickly, he dodged the blast and flew around her and blasted her with his icerays, encasing her body and arms. It was powerful enough to keep her imprisoned, but not enough to cause her any discomfort with chills.

**(Play You're Mine by Disturbed)**

_I've begun to realize  
__That I'm better when I am with you  
__You delivered me from the pain  
__In my life_

Danny sang in perfect harmony to the tune. Desiree tried to struggle free, but couldn't

_Easy now to recognize  
__All the misery I have been through  
__It was beating me to submission  
__Till the day you arrived_

The rest of team phantom, moved on closer to hear what's going on. And was shocked to hear Danny singing, well except for Jazz of course.

_Suddenly, I felt alive  
__Strength I had lost was revived  
__and building inside  
__And we both know why_

'Wait what's going on' Desiree thought to herself, feeling the effects of the control being undone. 'Why am I hearing music, and who's singing? It sounds like…DANNY!'

_'Cause you're  
__Mine  
__I knew I could be whole if you were  
__Mine  
__I'll vanquish any foe because you're  
__Mine_

Danny saw the hatred begin to fade from Desiree's eyes, but he didn't stop singing.

_Been betrayed too many times  
__Didn't think I would ever recover  
__Let it haunt me for the rest of my life  
__Then you opened up my eyes_

'Danny…' Desiree could only think of her boyfriend's name, slowly but surely regaining her other sense.

_And you helped me rediscover  
__Were the one who resurrected  
__A man who had died  
__Your power, it gave me new life  
__Made me reborn and refined  
__Rebuilt from inside  
__And we both know why_

'Come on Des, I know you can hear me' Danny thought as he continued singing, seeing how he saw his girlfriend was turning back to her normal self.

_'Cause you're  
__Mine  
__I knew I could be whole if you were  
__Mine  
__I'll vanquish any foe because you're  
__Mine_

'This bitch is controlling him.' Sam thought and was bringing out a Fenton Thermos to capture Desiree. But was stopped by Tucker who placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 'Tucker why are you stopping me?'

_I never thought I would ever escape  
__At times, I wanted to die_

'So Desiree is the girl, er, woman that Danny is seeing.' Jazz thought as she watched the scene play out and whispered out, "I'm glad you found someone to love little brother."

_Feared that it all was just a little too late  
__Thought that I wouldn't survive  
__I let you in and let go of the hate  
__My heart recovered now, I  
__Owe you a debt that I can never repay  
__I still believe_

'Dude, you've been worse situations than this. I know you can overcome this.' Tucker thought to himself, still keeping Sam from trying to catch Desiree. 'Still though, you're dating Desiree? I figured it would've been either Dora or maybe Ember. Oh well whoever makes you happy.'

_'Cause you're mine  
__I'm burning inside  
__And we both know why_

"Danny…?" Desiree muttered out, finally free from the control. Danny's eyes widened and started singing the last verse with more passion than ever.

_'Cause you're mine  
__I knew I could be whole if you were  
__Mine  
__I'll vanquish any foe because you're  
__Mine  
__I can regain control because you're  
__Mine  
__I can take over the world because you're  
__Mine  
__Mine_

Danny broke the ice that held down Desiree and engulfed her in a hug. Tears of pure joy and bliss, knowing he got his loved one back.

"Oh, Danny." Desiree cried tears of joy, enjoying the embrace of love. "That song was beautiful, even if it was a rock song."

"Des, you should've known I was going to do something like this," Danny chuckled a bit, and used his right hand to cup her right cheek. "And I'd do it again and again too. Because, you're mine."

"From now to evermore, my phantom." Desiree said quietly, before leaning in and claiming Danny's lips, lovingly. Who just returned it in the same manner.

Sam, huffed a bit then put down the thermos, seeing her best friend was enough for her. Jazz and Tucker was surprised by the action, but ultimately proud of the maturity that Sam was showing.

Who knows, maybe this will be the perfect start to a new chapter in the lives of Danny Phantom and the rest of Team Phantom.

**And there you have it folks the second installment of Music of the Phantom. *Que applause* Anywho…I would like to thank the guest who recommended the song used in this chapter. I know Desiree was out of the blue, but just think what if after a hard battle Danny was comforted by someone who knew pain and loneliness. And voilà, this segment is born. Well that's all for this one, let me know what you think. Have any song suggestion? Send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Declaration of Love: Star

Chapter 3: Declaration of Love: Star

Danny was sitting on a concert stage in the middle of Amity Park's park. He and his friend; Ember, Johnny, Kitty and Tucker, had gotten "legal" permission to perform in the park. And surprisingly, neither Ember nor Johnny, threatened or overshadowed anybody to get the okay. Anywho, they wanted to use this opportunity to get this band's name out in the open and be known and succeed, legit.

They were currently relaxing on the stage from their last set. They'd take fifteen to twenty minutes to rest and recover, before getting back at it again. Danny and Tucker were drinking water. While Kitty, Johnny and Ember were drinking something a lot stronger. All of them enjoying the sun and the breeze. Tucker, being himself, brought up the one topic the aggravated Danny the most, "Come on, dude. You need to put yourself out there, you're single and suppose to mingle. You haven't had a single date in what, two years now?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Tucker, can't we just go a_ single _day without you bringing this up?"

Tucker snorted to this and Kitty started to speak, from her spot, leaning in Johnny's chest, "Tucker does have a point you know, Danny."

Danny groaned at what Kitty just said, "Not you too Kitty. And why am I the only one targeted? Ember hasn't had a date in the same amount of time too you know." He said pointing to Ember, hoping he could throw someone else under the bus. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Hey now, baby-pop. Don't try that with me." Ember spoke up taking another sip of her drink, "I at least made my intentions clear that I'm not looking for anybody. But you on the other hand always end up going to la-la-land thinking about someone."

Danny sighed, "Look, I get it alright? I do, I really do. But I wouldn't feel right about it. I mean, the both of us had something really special." He trailed off and looked toward to the sky. "I wouldn't want myself to feel like I was betraying her."

Tucker, Ember, Kitty and Johnny looked at each other, before Johnny spoke up, "Look little man, maybe it might be time to move." Danny's eyes flashed toxic-green, and Johnny quickly spoke again, "I-I mean you have spoken or been in contact with her since that summer. And it's been a couple years since." They all knew about his feeling for the girl and about the necklace she gave him, since he never took the thing off.

Danny conceded and sighed, "Maybe you're right. But, she was special to me. And I guess I thought I was special to her." Danny gave his friends that most idiotic and ever-hopeful smile of his.

Tucker sighed, "Yes, we know. That's why you wrote that song for her."

"Well, I still think it's adorable," Kitty gushed, still happy her little brother figure wrote a song for a girl. "I mean, our little Danny's growing up."

"Really Kitty, you're starting to sound like Jazz." Danny replied out totally embarrassed.

"Aww…look he's blushing." Ember quipped out, causing the others, save Danny to chuckle. "Isn't that precious?"

Danny groaned, "You suck Em."

Ember being the ever so serious, "Love you too, baby-pop."

Tucker severely amused by his friends childish nature, spoke out, "And we haven't played it live. What are you waiting for?"

Danny refused to answer and just chugged at the rest of his water from his bottle. That's when Kitty pointed to _them_ out of the rest of the crowd, "Hey guys look. Isn't that your family Danny?"

Danny turned his neck so fast the rest of his friends could hear the pop from his neck. "Yeah that is. There's mom, dad, Danielle and Jazz. Wait it that Valerie there too? How does she know the rest of my family?"

"Oh well after we met that summer, Valerie and I kept in touch and apparently knew Jazz. So guess she's here hanging out with them." Tucker nervously answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right…" Danny drawed out, then he noticed a cute blonde girl walking up to Valerie, 'Man, she's cute. I feel like I've seen her before. She looks almost exactly like-'

Then that's when Danny noticed, the girls necklace. It was a sterling silver chain that latched a half heart charm engraved with a D and F. It was the other half of his half heart charm that was engraved with an S and B.

Danny breath staggered for a second and softly breathed out, "Star…"

He quickly got up and grabbed his guitar, then turned to his friends, "Guys, we have to play!"

Ember looked at him confused, "Babypop, we still have like five minutes before the next set."

Danny just gave her a determined stare, "Em, this is important. We need to play _the_ song!"

His friend's eyes went wide. They could tell this was an undoubtedly serious task at hand for him. Especially if they were actually going to play _the_ song. Ember, Kitty, and Johnny got to their instruments, while Tucker got to his sound equipment. Danny stood at front with his guitar ready. He kept focus on the blonde, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, 'Clockwork, let it be her.' Danny silently prayed. And he started to play

**(Play 19 You and Me by Dan + Shay.)**

Danny strummed his guitar getting almost everybody's attention, except for the mysterious blond who was still talking to Valerie. That's when Johnny sung along as back up.

_It was our first week  
__At Myrtle Beach  
__Where it all began_

The blonde stopped her conversation.

_It was 102°  
__Nothin' to do  
__Man it was hot  
__So we jumped in_

_We were summertime sippin', sippin'  
__Sweet tea kissin' off of our lips  
__T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet  
__How could I forget?_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
__To every song I'd sing  
__You were California beautiful  
__I was playin' everything but cool  
__I could hear that sound  
__Of every wave crashin' down  
__Like the tears we cried  
__That day had to leave  
__It was everything we wanted it to be  
__The summer of  
__19 you and me_

Valerie smiled at the blonde, and began to spin her around to the stage. 'Please be her' He thought to himself. When she was turned he saw her shocked turquoise eyes, and his smile plastered wide on his face, sang with much more vigor and conviction.

_We had our first dance in the sand  
__It was one hell of a souvenir  
__Tangled up, so in love  
__So, let's just stay right here_

'_Til the start creepin', creepin' up  
__Right then I knew  
__Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of  
__When I looked at you_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
__To every song I'd sing  
__You were California beautiful  
__I was playin' everything but cool  
__I could hear that sound  
__Of every wave crashin' down  
__Like the tears we cried  
__That day had to leave  
__It was everything we wanted it to be  
__The summer of  
__19 you and me_

Danny jumped off the stage and walked towards her. People cleared a path, and he kept on walking. He stopped five feet from her.

_You and me_

He look straight in her eyes and continued to sing.

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
__To every song I'd sing  
__You were California beautiful  
__I was playin' everything but cool  
__I could hear that sound  
__Of every wave crashin' down  
__Like the tears we cried  
__That day had to leave  
__It was everything we wanted it to be  
__The summer of  
__19 you and me_

He gazed deeply into her turquoise eyes as he went on to the last verse.

_First week in Myrtle Beach where it all began_

With the song finished, the crowd clapped they looked confused. As did the Fenton family, looking between Danny and Star. Valerie on the other hand, had an all-knowing smirk adorning on her face. Star was only able to stare at Danny surprised. Danny remained calmed as he positioned his guitar on to his back. He smiled calmly at her, but on the inside he was freaking out, "Hey Star, it's been a while huh?"

Star finally able to speak, "D-danny, i-is it really you?" she as in a flabbergasted tone.

Danny kept on smiling and bobbed his head, "It's me Star. I'm here in the flesh."

When she heard that, her eyes teared up and she took a quivery breath. Danny held his arms open and she ran to him, full speed. She slammed into him and he spun her around in his arms. When the came to standstill, they looked into each other's eyes with a loving gaze. Star leaned up to kiss him, which he was happy to accept and return.

They heard the crowd around them give another round of applause, and the joy of the Fenton family and Valerie.

"That's my son." Jack boomed.

"Oh my little Danny's growing up." Maddie gushed.

"Good for you little brother." Jazz committed.

"Nice pick the big brother." Danielle teased out.

"You go girl." Valerie said out in approval.

And that's when everyone heard Tucker, Kitty, Ember and Johnny's voices over the mic, "That's our boy!"

**There you have it folk the next installment of Music of the Phantom. And this one's selected character was Star, Star Bright. Yeah…her last name is…yeah. Anywho, let me know what you think. Have any song suggestion? Send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Search for Closure: Valerie

Chapter 4: Search for Closure: Valerie Gray

The members of Team Phantom were sitting in a new nightclub in Amity Park. This one was a pretty special one, it was the only one owned by a ghost. Granted the most of workers here were humans and a few were ghosts too. It was a pretty nice nightclub at that though. It served high-quality drinks and food. And played live music from the ghost zone's resident music group, and said nightclub owner, Ember McLain and her band.

They were currently sitting nice and comfortably in a booth not too close nor far away from the stage. Enjoying the music and drinks, of course, 3 out of the 4 were non-alcoholic. Danny's one on the other hand, not so much. He needed the alcohol, and his phone buzzed again, notifying him of another message. The eighth one in the span of an hour. And he knew who exactly was messaging him.

He's had a stressful couple week of dealing with his "secret girlfriend," if you could call her that, Valerie Gray.

Danny and Valerie had been dating since she was kicked out of the A-listers. It started out with Danny asking her to hang out and relax from the whole ordeal and it turned to be very intimate.

She wanted to keep it a secret though, not wanting him to be picked on any more than he already was. He didn't want that but ended up agreeing with her though. He thought that night was only going to be a one-off type of deal, but it turned to be a regular thing.

About a week after their first night together, Danny and Valerie both became stressed out. Danny with the ghosts and Valerie becoming the Red Huntress, hunting down ghosts and blasting her "boyfriend," not that she could tell that both Fenton and Phantom were both the same person/ghost.

Danny just really needed the night to get away from the toxicity and spend time with his friends.

Ember and her band just finished a song and were on stage chilling for a bit, discussing what song were they going to play next. But she saw the phantom squad and quickly disappeared away from her band in flames and appeared right next to Danny, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Hey there baby-pop," Ember greeted, "How's the night going for you so far?"

Danny didn't notice, he was too busy looking deep at his drink. Sam and Jazz both rose an eyebrow to Ember's obvious flirty look and Tucker was the first to answer, "Hey Ember, the night's going good. The club's busy tonight huh?"  
Ember smirked, "Of course it is. It's Friday night, the school's out for the weekend and the adults who get the weekend off, want to drink away their stress."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Danny commented before taking a sip from his drink. "This is what I needed after the week I've had.

Ember smiled, taking Jazz's drink, earning and undignified 'Hey' from said young adult and tipping it toward him for a toast. The evening then became more cheery for Danny. He and his friends chatted away for a while, talking about weekend plans, morons they saw throughout the week, the mornic ghost that they had to round up and just plain randomness in general.

It was going all great and uplifting until Valerie walked into the club and straight in front of Danny. Ember, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were very confused with what was happening because even they didn't know that she and Danny were or formerly dating. Ehh by the end of the night, he'd see. Depending on how this all turns out.

"You weren't answering any of my messages," Valerie spoke, her voice was dripping of anger and venom.

"Yeah, I know." Danny began speaking in a calm and even tone, nodding his head. "As you can see I'm out with my friends and sister."

Valerie was openly giving Ember a nasty look. Still refusing to believe there was a ghost with no ill-intentions. "You could've at least told me."

"Could I have though?" Danny retorted out, "I mean the only time we talked is either through our phones or whenever you decide you need a stress relief."

The club's music went silent, all the occupant's eye shifted towards to the halfa's booth. And the booth's inhabitants' mouths were dropped.

But Danny didn't care, not to his friends, not the other clubbers and not to Valerie. He continued on with his little speech, "Look, I know you're going through a rough time. I understand that. But so am I the idiots in our school isn't making my life any easier, nor are my parents. And especially not the ghosts that come out of the zone, that want to cause trouble and I'm the main one who has to handle them."

Valerie's eyes narrowed at what Danny had said, "What do you mean, you're the main one who has to handle them?"

Danny facepalmed, "Oh for the love of-. Really Red, you think I don't know who you are?"

Valerie stiffened at those words. Danny kept on talking, "Yes Valerie, I know you're the Red Huntress. And before you start making lame excuses about not being her. Think about how I know this, don't I seem too familiar to someone you despise?"

Valerie pondered on his words for a few seconds before realizing what he meant.

"Ahh, I see you figured it out." Danny took a sip from his drink, "I told countless times that it wasn't my fault for Cujo. But every time you've never believed me."  
Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at Danny as if he lost his mind, but Danny didn't care. He whispered into Ember's ear, she nodded and teleported him and herself to the stage. Danny walked straight to the mic and looked straight at Valerie. He transformed into his ghost form and using his left hand he pointed to Ember, signaling her to hit it. Ember and her band started to play.

**(Play Temporary Bliss by The Cab.)**

_I come over  
__Quarter past two  
__Love in my eyes  
__Blinded by you  
__Just to get a taste of heaven  
__I'm on my knees_

_I can't help it  
__I'm addicted  
__But I can't stand inflicted  
__In the morning  
__You're not holding on to me_

He floated off the stage with the mic and over to her starting to get more serious.

_Tell what's the point of doing this every night  
__What you're giving me  
__Is nothing but a heartless lullaby  
__Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
__This is the last time  
__Baby make up your mind_

'_Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
__If you keep messing with my head  
__Before I slip under your sheets  
__Can you give me something please?  
__I can't keep touching you like this  
__If it's just temporary bliss  
__Just temporary bliss_

He circled around her and everyone kept staring at him.

_We were on fire  
__Now we're frozen  
__There's no desire  
__Nothing spoken  
__You're just playing  
__I keep waiting for your heart  
__(I keep waiting for you)_

_I am fiending for the sunshine  
__To show our love in a good light  
__Give me reason  
__I am pleading to the start (Tell me)_

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
__What you're giving me  
__Is nothing but a heartless lullaby  
__Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
__This is the last time  
__Baby make up your mind_

'_Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
__If you keep messing with my head  
__Before I slip under your sheets  
__Can you give me something please?  
__I can't keep touching you like this  
__If it's just temporary bliss  
__Just temporary bliss_

He started to float backward, away from her. Back to the stage.

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
__(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)  
__(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
__Baby why you callin' me?  
__Not another one night  
__Try'na be your whole life  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
__Baby why you callin' me?  
__Not another one night  
__Try'na be your whole life_

_I can't keep sleeping in your be  
__If you keep messing with my head  
__Before I slip under your sheets  
__Can you give me something please?  
__I can't keep touching you like this  
__If it's just temporary bliss  
__Just temporary bliss  
__Temporary bliss_

_I can't keep sleeping in your be  
__If you keep messing with my head  
__I can't keep feeling love like this  
__It's not worth temporary bliss_

When the song was over Danny was back on the stage in his human form. Most of the club's patrons were cheering and applauding in frenzy, granted it wasn't due to understanding the situation, but for their town hero. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam simply stared shellshocked at Danny and Valerie. Ember looked hopeful at Danny. Valerie was flat out glaring at Danny by now and Danny just looked at her evenly.

Their secret was out and he gave her two options: Fully commit to the relationship or just walk away. No third option.

And she made her all her hatred towards his dog and his ghost form, she walked away.

All Danny could do was sigh sadly watching her walk away. Barely noticing Ember's determined look. And he smiled right at her.

**There you have it folk the next installment of Music of the Phantom. And this chapter's victim- I mean the chosen character is Ms. Valerie Gray. Anywho, let me know what you think. Have any song suggestion? Leave a review or send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Declaration of Love: Ember

Chapter 5: Declaration of Love: Ember

If you asked anyone around Casper High School, who was the most unnatural student was, they'd all answer, Danny Fenton. Before the Jocks would call him a freak. The nerds would call him weird. His friends will call him unique. The teachers would call him troubled. And they aren't wrong. But now they call him hero, savior, awesome, dreamy. Heh, the last one would be from the phan-girls, get it. Okay, moving on.

The young man changed dramatically since the beginning and ending of his freshman and sophomore year of high school, respectively. When he was clumsy and forgetful and somehow always getting hurt. But that was mainly because he was just figuring out his powers.

To a confident and collected young man in his junior year, well in the first half of the year. When he saved and revealed to the world that he was the Amity Park ghost hero, Danny Phantom. Everyone who looked down upon him before, now look to him as their model to aspire to be. And he was even dating the girl he loved or thought he loved. Samantha Manson, the town's own residential ultra-cyco-vegetarian, broke off their relationship. And Danny couldn't have agreed. Throughout the time they were dating it felt like they were dating a sibling and oh boy that was very awkward. So they remained to be best friends.

That was then, and now Danny, well he turned reclusive. Save for Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz nobody could seem to get close to Danny. He'd spend most of his free time somewhere nobody could find him and be there for long periods of time. And nobody knew the reason why, not even the members of Team Phantom.

"Jazz, I'm going out," Danny said loudly, grabbing his guitar and jacket ready to leave his house for the evening. "I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"Alright, be safe and don't do anything reckless." Jazz yelled from the kitchen, making spaghetti. "That boy's gonna be the death of me. *Sigh* Be safe little brother."

Danny quickly and stealthy rushed to his normal getaway spot, Amity Park's Park. The local park that's a small scale of Central Park in New York City. Anywho, Danny quickly found 'his' tree and climbed it with ease. He found the perfect sturdy branch and prepare to get comfy. With perfect balance and coordination, he moved his guitar to his lap and laid back to the tree's bark.

Danny positioned the guitar so he can tune it, and after a minute of tuning, he strummed the cords. Feeling satisfied with his tuning, he began to play and sing. Not noticing or caring that there was a ghost nearby.

**(Play Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.)**

_I can't escape this hell  
__So many times I've tried  
__But I'm still caged inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal  
__(This animal, this animal)_

The 'secret' admirer, was none other Ember McLain, rocker-diva of the teenage rebellion of the ghost zone. And she was more than surprised the Danny could play the guitar.

'I didn't know that Baby-pop could play,' Ember thought, watching him play from her hidden tree. 'Why didn't he tell me. We could've had a couple of jam sessions.'

_I can't escape myself  
__(I can't escape myself)  
__So many times I've lied  
__(So many times I've lied)  
__But there's still rage inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
__I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal  
__This animal  
__This animal  
__This animal_

_This animal  
__This animal  
__This animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal  
__(This animal I have become)_

When Danny finished singing, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the tree. Ember teleported to the branch below Danny and spoke, "You know, after knowing you for how long already. I didn't know you could play or sing."

Danny shifted his head to where he was looking at Ember and smirked, "Yeah, well I am a man of many talents. So what can I do for you?"

Ember continued to gaze at Danny and replied, "Word around the Zone is that you've become a bit of a recluse. And I was trying to find an answer to why."

"Is that all?" Danny scratched the back of his head, "Well it cause the fact that I can't get my mind off of this one girl. Ever since I've met her she just always seems to wiggle her way to my brain."

"Oh?" Ember questioned, if you listen very carefully, you could hear the jealousy in her tone. "What's she like?"

"Well for starters she's a rebel, and she's very passionate to herself," Danny said with an even tone but had a small blush forming on his face. Ember just gave him a stare, motioning her hand for him to continue. "Ah, she's a bit of a diva."

'Wait, he can't be thinking about me right?' Ember thought to herself a blush forming on her cheeks.

"And she's a rockstar." Danny finished his descriptions and both he and Ember were looking at each other blushed adorned each others face. Before giving Ember a chance to speak, Danny began to play his guitar again and started singing.

**(Play She's a Rebel by Green Day.)**

_She's a rebel  
__She's a saint  
__She's salt of the earth  
__And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
__Vigilante  
__Missing link on the brink  
__Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto  
__She's the one that they  
__Call old whats her name_

_She's the symbol  
__Of resistance  
__And she's holding on my  
__Heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming  
__What I'm thinking  
__Is she the mother of all bombs  
__Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble  
__Like I'm trouble  
__Make it a double  
__Twist of fate  
__Or a melody that_

_Sings the revolution  
__The dawning of our lives  
__She brings this liberation  
__That I just can't define  
__Nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel  
__She's a saint  
__She's salt of the earth  
__And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
__Vigilante  
__Missing link on the brink  
__Of destruction_

_She's a rebel  
__She's a rebel  
__She's a rebel  
__And she's dangerous  
__She's a rebel  
__She's a rebel  
__She's a rebel  
__And she's dangerous_

"So what do you think?" Danny asked quietly, a faint blush still present. 'Oh, Clockwork! Why did I do that?'

"You want my honest opinion?" Ember asked quietly.

"Yeah, I want your honest opinion," Danny answered, bobbing his head. 'Oh god, I hope she doesn't try to kill me."

Ember flew from her spot and straight to Danny. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him, hard and full of passion. When she broke the kiss, she saw him dazed. "So, what did you think about my opinion?"

When Danny finally regained his senses, he spoke out, "Hmm…I'll take that into consideration. But, I think I might need a second opinion."

This time Danny initiated the kiss. Making Ember moan in delight. A few minutes passed until Danny had to break away to get air. Curse his human needs of air.

"Hey Ember, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie, some time," Danny asked, looking at Ember with his signature goofy smile. "Or if you just wanted to jam out. And you can be my flaming rebel."

Ember claimed his lips again. And when she pulled back she said, "Yeah, I'd like that baby-pop."

The two of them share one thought at that moment, 'I finally got, who I was after.'

That happened a couple of weeks ago and Danny still couldn't be any happier. Ever since he 'subtly' asked Ember to be his girlfriend, everyone noticed the change in his demeanor. He openly started to talk to others again in school and willing participated in social outings. Nothing could bring him down from his cloud-nine high, not even his mother's disapproval.

From the moment Danny formally introduced her to his parents, his mom, Maddie, didn't like her. For two reasons: one, she was a ghost who tired to take over Amity Park and the world on several different occasions and two, she didn't like how Ember dress or acted. She believed that her son needed a nice well-mannered girl. Not a rebellious diva-rockstar.

Now his father, Jack, on the other hand, approved of her instantly. He could tell that his son's girlfriend was a fighter and a headstrong woman, even if she was a ghost. But he could put aside his obsessive ghost tendency for his son.

The night that Danny and Ember made their relationship known, let's just say they've been 'caught' in the act. And boy that was the most awkward situation that Danny had ever been in. Jack approved of the relationship, Maddie didn't and forbade Danny to be with Ember. But with a rebellious influence, Danny ignored her. He'd argue with his mom about being with Ember.

And that's how it went for the next week. Constant jabs between the both of them. And sometimes getting others, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, and Jack, caught in the crossfire.

Jazz and Danielle approved of Danny's choice, open-heartedly. Granted Jazz was still wary of the rockstar ghost. While Sam and Tucker had two distinctive differences. Tucker, was all high and mighty smug attitude when he heard the Danny and Ember were dating, while Sam looked like she ate a whole lemon. Apparently, they had a bet running on who he was going to end up dating and Tucker won. The reward being $100 and a free meal, no restrictions, at Nasty Burger.

Now it was a Saturday afternoon and Ember decided, that she'd want to do a concert and have Danny sing lead for a song. Danny agreed to do it, but with one condition, he'd be able to pick the song.

So now in front of the majority of the town and his sensing his mom's glare, he smiled and spoke, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today, I'll be performing a song dedicated to my beautiful rebel of a girlfriend and to send a message to someone who wants me to breakup with her. But that's not gonna happen. So without any further a do, let's get this party started!"

With that Ember and her band started playing and Danny stared at her and began to sing.

**(Play Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Bride.)**

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
__I feel it burning deep inside  
__A passion crime to take what's mine  
__Let us start living for today_

Both Danny and Ember looked in each other's eyes with love.

_Never gonna' change my mind  
__We can leave it all behind  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us  
__No not this time_

Danny walked close to Ember.

_So take your hand in mine  
__It's ours tonight  
__This is a rebel love song  
_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
__It's do or die  
__This is a rebel love song_

"GO DANNY!" Danielle cheered out in awe of her father/clone/cousin.

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
__I choke on all they had to say  
__When worlds collide what's left inside  
__I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind  
__We can leave it all behind  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us  
__No not this time_

"Told you, Sam, that Danny and Ember were gonna end up together," Tucker spoke out hitting a nerve with Sam.

"Yeah, Yeah. Damn, I was sure that Danny would have ended up with Dora though." Sam muttered out, still pissed that she lost the bet.

_So take your hand in mine  
__It's ours tonight  
__This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
__It's do or die  
__This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason  
__They can't stop us from our freedom  
__(Wild and running for one reason  
__They can't stop us from our freedom)_

_Never gonna' change my mind  
__We can leave it all behind  
__Nothin's gonna' stop us  
__No not this time_

"*sigh* Why doesn't Danny want to listen to me that Ember is the right woman for him." Maddie quietly spoke out.

"Honey, our son is growing up and he'll make mistakes as we did. But he needs to be the one to make them. We are always going to be around for him. But we should be there as long we can." Jack said in a sage-like manner, pulling his wife into his chest.

_So take your hand in mine  
__It's ours tonight  
__This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
__It's do or die  
__This is a rebel love song_

_So take your hand in mine  
__It's ours tonight  
__This is a rebel love song  
_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
__It's do or die  
__This is a rebel love song_

With the song over, Danny dropped the mic, panting, out of breath. The crowd cheering in an uproar. Danny looked to Ember and stole a kiss. Which she happily returned. The couple's action cause another round of cheers and applauds.

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork witnessed everything through one of his viewing portals. Then showed a change in time. Where Danny and Ember were older, physical ages of 22-23 to be exact, and Ember carrying a small bundle in her arms. That was Jacob Daniel Fenton/Phantom, the child of Daniel James Fenton/Phantom and Amberline 'Ember' Fenton/Phantom. The younger brother of Danielle Luna Fenton/Phantom, and the Prince of the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork watched the mini-portal of the future with a smile of content. He then looked forward through a window that showed the endless realm of the ghosts and spoke in his normal cryptic tone, "All as it should be."

**There you have it folk the next installment of Music of the Phantom. And here we finally have Ember McLain's Declaration of Love debut. And with 3**** love declaration songs no less. If this chapter feels familiar to you, well…this chapter was based on my two one-shot stories: She's My Rebel. Except this is revised and improved for your entertainment. Where Sam doesn't cheat on Danny, shocking right? And Jack and Maddie don't approve of Danny's girlfriend. Yeah, that's actually not a surprise. Let me know what you think. Have any song suggestion? Leave a review or send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rev DoL: Kitty

Chapter 6: Reverse Declaration of Love: Kitty

Danny and Tucker were at a local random bar, sitting and unwinding. He was trying to deal with the latest argument with his girlfriend, who he had been with since their sophomore year. Or was she now his ex-girlfriend? Honestly, he couldn't really tell you anymore. He came home to his apartment to find that she was waiting for him on his couch. That wasn't really that weird of an occurrence to him, after all she did have a key. He was barely even able to greet her before she started her interrogation. You know the usual, where he was, who he was with, and a hundred other annoying questions. Damn psycho control freak. All that could be answered if she just watched the news.

He was a hero, damnit, and the news hound him like a pack of vultures. He already had a long and exhausting day, then coming home to this? Of course there was going to be an argument. Insults were thrown back and forth, a couple couch cushions too. But it ended with Danny transforming and phasing out of the apartment.

He flew into the city and transformed back to his human form and wandered about for a while. That's actually when he found this bar and walked right in. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. He called up Tucker and explained what happened. And within about 10 or so minutes, Tucker showed up at the bar to cheer up his brother in all but blood. They've been there for about an hour now and were only on their third beer. Neither of them really wanted to get drunk, but Danny wanted to process everything. His heart and mind were jumbled with emotions, anger, desolation, ire and plain regret. Tucker stood by his side like any brother would.

"Damn, man. That's harsh," Tucker quipped out after taking a swig of his beer, "Do you think it's over now, between you and Sam, you know completely?"

Danny took a swig, "Yeah, it's over."

The atmosphere around the two of them turned somber and into their thoughts. Casually taking a sip from their beers every once in a while. He and Tucker were taken from their thoughts and back to reality when a mint-green-hair woman sat to the right of Danny. The woman asked the bartender for a beer and a double shot, she downed the shot without an issue before turning to the two men's curious glances, with a smirk adorning her lips and asked, "You guys here to see the band play?"

Tucker ordered another beer and gave a polite smile and said, "No, I'm here to hang my bro."

Danny took a second to process what the woman had just said. He took a sip from his drink and replied, "Not really. I actually came here for a drink and to try to process a few things." Danny finished off his third beer and ordered a fourth.

He actually expected that to be the end of the conversation with the woman, until he heard her hum to his response. "So, there's something eating you, hmm. Oh, let me take a guess, I'm really got at this."

Danny first took another swig of his beer, then turned to Tucker a 'Is she serious' look. The only response he got from him was a shrug as he drank his beer. Then he turned to the woman, to see her tapping her right cheek, in a calculating manner. "Form the looks of it. It had to be, that you've got into another argument with your girlfriend, am I right?"

Danny and Tucker almost spat out their drinks. They both turned to her in shock, only to see her with a vicious and victorious grin.

Danny being the first to recover asked, "How did you even know that."

"Yeah, that seriously is really creepy." Tucker replied after he recovered.

She playfully shook her head and asked the bartender for another shot. She brought it to her lips, just before she downed it. "Oh come on, Dan-Dan, you've always been an open book to me. Even after the first time we've dated." She gave a flirtatious smirk, before finishing off her beer.

Danny's and Tucker's eyes widened at that. There were only a few people that ever called him that and only one had mint-green hair. Both Danny and Tucker exclaimed in shock, "Kitty!?"

Kitty gave them one of her usual siamese-like-grins, "That's right. So how's it been, Dan-Dan?"

The three friends caught up, Kitty taking all the chances she can to somewhat tease Danny and Tucker. Even after they stopped dating in his freshman year in high school, they've been close friends. Granted Kitty only dated Danny at the time to make her boyfriend, Johnny 13, jealous. But she found Danny's youthful and quirkiness nature rather refreshing and rejuvenating. Now don't get her wrong, Kitty loves being her carefree and thrill-seeking self. but it was always nice to be someone who enjoyed their youth.

Danny and Kitty however fell out of contact with each other, when he started dating Sam in their sophomore year of high school. Tucker filled in the gaps, the embarrassing gaps, that Danny 'unintentionally' left out. The three of them all had a pleasant hour catching up. But Tucker had to leave, getting a message from his fiancée, Valerie. Wanting him to come return to their apartment and spend some 'quality' time together.

"Alright man, I have to head on home. Valerie's waiting on me." Tucker said as he paid for his drinks. "I'll catch you guys later. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. It was nice seeing you again Kitty."

Danny gave him a hand to finger wave, "It's cool man, go spend time with Val. Thanks for helping me cheer up."  
Kitty gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice seeing you again too, Tucker. Have a pleasant rest of the evening."

And with that, Tucker left. Leaving Danny and Kitty at the bar. Leaving Danny and Kitty together.

"So, you and the _she-bitch _got into another argument." Kitty stated, taking another sip from her beer.

Normally, Danny would have gotten infuriated at someone, calling her that. But after having to deal with her for so long, he started to agree with the name given to her. He let out an exhausted sigh, "Yeah. You were, like always, right. She wasn't worth the effort. But I thought she could change, but I guess I was wrong…again."

Danny took a drink from his beer and then asked, "So what happened to Johnny?"

Kitty glared at her drink, "I caught him banging that Latina slut. And I kicked his ass to the curve."

"I'm sorry to hear that and for bringing that up." He said awkwardly, swirling around his bottle.

"Nah it's fine," she replied easily. "I always knew he wouldn't change, but I stayed with him anyways."  
The atmosphere around them became somber. It was a minute before Kitty spoke again, "But, you should have listened to me about dating her."  
He chuckled and shook his head, "Oh yeah, who would you have me been with while I was still in high school then?"

She gave him a small smile, "Me."

That unexpected response made him choke a bit on his drink. After coughing for a bit, he turned to her looking shocked, "What!?"

Kitty simply looked at him and then over to the door. "Oh, it seems like the rest of the gang finally got here. Welp, wish me luck." She got up from her seat and walked past him. He watched her get on stage with Ember and her band. And then it hit him, Kitty was part of the band and when they started, Kitty was the lead singer.

**(Play Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (That's right)  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Kitty looked straight at Danny and gave him a wink, causing the young man to blush. Danny drank more of his beer to try and hide his face. While he was drinking, he didn't notice that Sam entered the bar. Kitty saw her and decided to not let her get close to Danny. So she grabbed the mic and hopped off the stage and walked towards Danny.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
__I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
__Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
__(Alright, alright, alright, alright)  
__Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
__And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
__(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)  
_

Sam saw how close the singer was getting to her 'boyfriend' and started getting angrier. Kitty saw Sam anger rising, but she didn't give any fucks and continued singing. While Danny, himself was getting drawn in by Kitty's performance.

_She's like so whatever  
__You could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
__And that's what everyone's talking about  
_

The other patrons of the bar were all cheering and some of the males were giving some wolf-whistles. Danny was blushing from the cheers.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

It was then Danny finally noticed Sam. He looked at her, then at Kitty. He knew he had to make a decision, either Kitty or Sam. But he already made up his mind and he knew who he wanted. So he turned his back and kept his attention to Kitty. Making her very happy and enraging Sam even further. Not like Danny nor Kitty cared.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
__And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
__(Again, again, again)  
__So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
__(So come over here)  
__Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
__(And again, and again, and again)_

Using her free hand, Kitty flirtatiously ran her hand up Danny's chest and looked at his eyes. She gave him a suggestive wink and continued with her song.

'_Cause she's like so whatever  
__You could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
__And that's what everyone's talking about_

Kitty sang her heart out and Ember and the band played their hearts to the music. The other patrons of the bar loved the music, their cheers got louder and louder. Danny was smiling like he was flying over the moon. He hadn't felt like this in years and he's enjoying every moment of it.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Kitty leaned into Danny's chest, content on being in his presence. She never stopped singing and Sam looked damn right murderous. Danny noticed Sam rage and to make her even more angry, he wrapped his left arm around the green-hair ghost.

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
_'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
_

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
_'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Danny shook his head, what was he thinking. He knew what Sam was like, but why did he choose her? But now it didn't matter, he knew that he was going to choose Kitty.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (Hey, no way, no way)  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one (Hey, no way, no way)  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)_

Kitty gave Sam a sly look and flipped her off. The message was clear, she got the man she wanted and there wasn't anything that Sam could do to change that.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me (No way)  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret (No way)  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)  
__Hey, hey!_

Once Kitty finished singing, she dropped the mic and grabbed Danny and gave him a searing kiss. Causing the whole bar, well except for Sam, to cheer and applause. The bartender even gave the patrons a free round of drinks to everyone.

**There you have it folks the next installment of Music of the Phantom. Let me know what you think. Have any song suggestions? Leave a review or send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rev DoL: Dora

Chapter 7: Reverse Declaration of Love: Princess Dorathea (Human AU)

Danny was skateboarding around Amity Park trying to relax from his overbearing parents…again. They were always complaining to him about the way he dressed, baggy jeans, a loose T-shirt and worn out running sneakers. So Danny grabbed his board and left his house.

It's not that he didn't love his parents, but they were just over eccentric, always in the basement inventing things that didn't work. He loved them of course he did, but it seems that they were always disappointed in him that he wasn't like his older sister, Jazz.

"*Sigh* Why can't they accept that I'm like her," Danny thought aloud as he rode down the sidewalk.

Danny's parents were always criticizing how he dressed and acted. Always comparinging him to his older sister Jazz who was accepted to a prestigious college on a full academic scholarship. While he himself was offered several scholarships to colleges that major in music. Nobody but his sister and friends knew that he was gifted in the music talents and he'd like to keep it that way.

As he was about to head to the City's park to see if his friend were lounging around, Danny saw someone who took his breath away, it was one of his school's most popular and sought out girls, Samantha 'Sam' Manson. Sure she dressed in black, that made her look gothic, but because her parents, she was automatically popular with everyone.

Danny was attracted to her because of her popularity, but her natural beauty and the way she looks beautiful dressed in black. So he rode closer and hopped off his board, carrying it and walked to Sam to talk to her.

Little did Danny know that someone who has a crush on him for a long time was watching him sadly, the girl in question is Dorathea 'Dora' Mattingly.

Dora met Danny in the beginning of her Freshman year when she was picked on by some popular kids, until Danny (Freshman) and her older brother Aaron (Senior) stepped in and scared them off. Of course both Danny and Aaron got detention and made a mutual friendship, but it was that was the day Dora developed a crush and it just kept on growing, but she was too shy to act on her feelings to tell him.

She stood back by a wall with a letter in her hand and just watched her crush and sang quietly to herself.

**(Play Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne)**

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
__Can I make in any more obvious?  
__He was a punk, she did ballet  
__What more can I say?_

Dora watched Danny talk to Sam. He was giving her a charming smile and Sam had a small smile one her face. But Sam turned and walked away, with Danny following her.

'What does he see in her that he can't see in me?' Dora thought sadly to herself.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
__Secretly she wanted him as well  
__But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
__They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Danny was knocked down by a blonde and white hair teen, Dash and Gregor. Sam's friends, Paulina, Dash, Gregor, Kwan and Star, gave Danny a stink eye and Gregor wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. Sam looked down for a second then went with her friends and left Danny on the ground.

Dora looked at her crush, feeling her heartbreak a little.

_He was a sk8er boi, she said, "See you later, boy"  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
__She needed to come back down to earth_

Danny sighed and got off the ground. He got on his board and skated to the park, from her hiding spot, Dora smiled quietly following her crush to the park.

When she got there, she saw Danny hanging out with Amber, Kathrine, Valerie, Tucker and Johnny. She walked up close by and heard them talking.

"So, Danny, what took you so long?" Johnny asked sitting next to Kathrine, drinking a beer.

"Sorry," Danny, rubbed his neck, "I got distracted on my way here. *Sigh* Mom and dad are getting on my case again."

"Dude, they need to realize that you are Jazz," Tucker commented, drinking some soda and an extra one, throwing it to Danny, "I mean you have great grades, granted you do dress and act like a punk.'

Danny caught it with ease and Amber, Kathrine and Valerie snickered, while Johnny smacked Tucker on the head. Danny facepalmed, knowing this is a normal occurrence, so he wasn't too insulted. He looked away and watched the leaves of the trees brussel.

"Uh…hello…" The group of six looked toward where the voice spoke and saw Dora standing on the side next to a tree with her hands behind her back.

"Uhh," Danny looked at Dora, feeling like he knew her, "Do you need something?"

Dora didn't say anything, she just handed Danny a sealed envelope. Confused by the blonde's action, Danny took the envelope and opened it, inside was a letter, so he read it. But not just any type of letter, it was a love letter and it shocked him.

Dora was fidgeting due to the looks she was receiving, but she kept her focus on Danny, "Please go out with me. I wanted to ask since you and my brother helped me in our Freshman year."

It was then that Danny remembered the girl, it was due to protecting her that he gained the status of punk. But he didn't regret it; he wouldn't let others get picked on if he could stop it.

Danny looked at Dora, straight in her eyes, "Okay."

_Five years from, she sits at home  
__Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
__She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
__Sk8er boi rocking up MTV  
__She calls up her friends, they already know  
__And they've all got tickets to see his show  
__She tags along, stands in the crowd  
__Looks up at the man that she turned down_

It's been a challenging five years for Sam, she thought the being with Gregor would last forever, but it didn't happen when she told him she was 4 weeks pregnant, he grabbed all his stuff and left her. That was a year ago and now she still lives with her parents, but that's because they want to spoil their grandson rotten. Sam sighed and quietly bottle fed her son. The boy was the only reminder of the no good jackass.

Sam turned on her Tv and flipped through the stations until she landed on MTV, that was doing a special program about a young rockstar, she kept it on the station to see who the young rocker is.

When the camera showed someone she didn't think she'd see again, it was Danny Fenton, the 'academic punk' of Casper High, granted he had really great grades he was a delinquant outcast, he became a rockstar. Sam quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Paulina, which she answered pretty quickly.

"Paulina, you won't believe who I just saw on tv!" Sam spoke quickly.

"Easy, girl, I know, I know. Star, Kwan, Dash and I are just as surprised as you are. It turns out he and his band are gonna play out here in the park this Saturday," Paulina spoke trying to get Sam to calm down a bit, "Do you think you can come with us on Saturday, we have an extra ticket."

"Yeah, I can," Sam replied, "I just have to leave Greg (Sam's son) with my parents.

When Saturday came around, Sam found her friends at the concert and watched Danny rocking out on his guitar.

_He was a sk8er boi, she said, "See you later, boy"  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
__Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
__He was a sk8er boi, she said, "See you later, boy"  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
__Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Sam held her head down, knowing she messed up when she left with her friends and left Danny on the ground.

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out  
__Well, though luck, that boy's mine now  
__We are more than just good friends  
__This is how the story ends  
__Too bad that you couldn't see  
__See the man that boy could be  
__There is more than meets the eye  
__I see the soul that is inside_

As Dora sang, she remembered the time how her relationship truly started.

(Flashback Five friends with Danny and Dora)

Their first date was a cliché one, but it made Dora fall in love with Danny even more. They went to a movie, had dinner and walked through the park to end the night. And through it all Danny was a complete gentleman, always making sure Dora was comfortable. They had learned so much about each other that night and found that they loved spending time with one another. Danny asked her out on another date and she accepted with no hesitations.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
__Can I make it any more obvious?  
__We are in love, haven't you heard  
__How we rock each other's world?_

On the day of their final day of high school, Dora brough Danny a gift for their four month anniversary, she got him an Acoustic guitar, with the help of her brother, who enjoyed seeing Danny and his sister together. It was then that Danny knew he loved Dorathea and wanted her in his life always.

Danny and Dora spent a lot of time in the park with the guitar just singing and relaxing, until Danny was approached by a music producer who was amazed by Danny's singing and offered him a record deal, which he accepted with Dora's encouragement.

Danny and his band (Amber, Kathrine, Johnny and Dora) climbed the record charts, their band stayed in the top 10 in the ranking charts for the five years.

Danny was able to get a studio for him and his friend to work in, of course Tucker was the techno-geek that got everything set up and Valerie was there to make sure her boyfriend didn't go overboard.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
__I'm with the sk8er boi (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I said, "See you later, boy" (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I'll be backstage after the show (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I'll be at a studio (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__Sing the song we wrote (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__About a girl you used to know (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I'm with the sk8er boi (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I said, "See you later, boy" (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I'll be backstage after the show (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__I'll be at a studio (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__Sing the song we wrote (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__About a girl you used to know_

When Dora finished singing, the crowd cheered, applauding the band. Dora was out of breath, quietly panting. Danny took the mic from his girlfriend.

"Alright Amity Park how was the show tonight!?" Danny asked, hyping the crowd. The audience's cheers got louder.

Danny smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Thank you for your support, before we close our show this evening I would like to do something."

Danny turned to his girlfriend and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Dora, we've been through alot together. You were the one one who wanted to know the real me and I can't thank you enough for it. Without you I don't know where I'd be and I can't imagine my life without you, would you do the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of our days together?"

Dora looked at Danny with tears running down her face, tears of absolute joy, "Oh, Danny. Yes, absolutely, Yes! I love you so much!"

Dora rushed into Danny knocking them both onto the stage and the audience cheered in joy that they got to hear the proposal, well except for Sam. She was feeling blank, she didn't know what to feel. It was her decision to leave the punk looking boy on the ground, but she couldn't help but to feel jealous that Danny was more popular and successful than she was and found someone who loved him for who he was.

**There you have it folks the next installment of Music of the Phantom and it was Dorathea. For this chapter I felt like she needed to have a shy girl personality that changes to a confident young woman. And need to have a supportive and loving big brother, even though he was briefly mentioned. Anyways you know the drill, let me know what you think. Have any song suggestions? Leave a review or send me a PM of the song and the artist and tell me if it's going to the Declaration of Love, Search for Closure or Reverse Declaration of Love category. So until next time, this is GodOfHeroes22 logging off.**


End file.
